


Stark Industries HR department

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Iron Man 2, Palladium Poisoning, SHIELD, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: When HR saw Natalia's resume, they threw it in the trash. When she applied again under another name, HR noticed.
Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275221
Comments: 92
Kudos: 2066
Collections: Tony Stark Defense Squad I, ToskaDre_Favs





	Stark Industries HR department

"This is the strangest resume I've ever received." Sally said, glancing over it. She'd been working for Stark Industries HR department for nearly a year and she'd seen a lot of strange resumes already, but this one seems particularly odd. 

"What's so weird about it?" Janice asks, rolling over to take a look. Janice is her supervisor, promoted earlier this month. 

"Well, she's applying to be Tony Starks PA, with no relevant work experience, and a link to a site featuring pictures from a modeling job." She explains, gesturing to the resume as a whole. 

"I mean, she's not the first one to try and meet Tony Stark without relevant work experience." Janice points out. 

"Yeah, but who puts a link in their resume, that's unprofessional even when you're trying to get a modeling job." Sally points out, Janice shrugs. 

"If that's what she did before," Janice offers, Sally shakes her head. 

"It's a modeling job for lingerie!" Sally says, clicking the link. "I could get in trouble just for following this link." 

"Wow." Janice glances at the pictures. "She's hot." Sally can't help but agree. "Reject the application, and send me a copy of the resume for our records, I'll make a note in case upper management asks about the website." 

"I don't know why people think this will work, do they think Tony Stark personally looks over the PA's and chooses the one with the biggest tits?" She asks, earning a snort from Janice as she deleted the resume. 

"I'm going to blacklist Natalia here from any further applications to Stark Industries." Janice decides, and that's the end of that. 

...

"This is her again, isn't it?" Sally asks, taking the new resume to Janice. 

"Nancy Richards," Janice skims over the resume, listing a completely different set of skills and showing a profile picture with an impressive chest I'm the top left. "Yep that's definitely Natalia." 

"This is fraud." Sally points out, completely baffled by this woman stupid enough to apply to the same job under 2 different names with her picture attached. 

"I'll take it up to my boss, and we'll notify the IRS, thanks for bringing this to my attention Sally." Janice takes the resume. 

"Of course." Sally ducks out of the room, and Janice emails a copy of both resumes to her boss. Her office phone rings. 

"Hello," She answers promptly. "This is Janice Everdeen, how can I help you?" 

"Hello Ms. Everdeen this is Jarvis, Mr. Stark has requested your presence in conference room 7 with all materials related to Natalia." A British voice explains. The AI Butler to Tony Stark, she was about to have a meeting with Tony Stark. 

"Of course, is anything else needed?" She asks, gathering the papers. 

"If you could bring Ms. Sally Pinellas that would be perfect. Sir will be in the conference room at 3." She glances down at her phone as the line clicks closed. 2:53 

"Sally, you're needed in conference room 7 regarding our imposter." She calls into the woman's cubicle as she grabs her starkpad. 

"Do I need to bring anything?" Sally asks, starkpad in hand. 

"You should be fine as is, let's go meeting is in five minutes." She says, heels clacking against the floor as she heads for the elevators. 

"Who are we meeting with?" Sally asks, rushing to catch up. 

"Mr. Stark." Janice says hitting the elevator button. 

"I've never met Mr. Stark before, do you think he's nice?" Sally asks, truthfully Janice doesn't know she hasn't met him either. 

"Marie says he's a good guy, but I haven't met him myself." The elevator doors open, and they head for the conference room. 

"Ladies, thank you for making it on such short notice." Mr. Stark says, offering them a smile as they enter the room. "Jarvis was just telling me all about you, I appreciate the great work you've been doing." 

"Thank you Mr. Stark." Janice says, holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"And you as well," He smiles warmly as he shakes her hand. "And Sally I wanted to thank you both personally for identifying such a big security threat." 

"What?" Sally blinks at him. "I thought she was just desperate." Janice wants to facepalm but Mr. Stark laughs. 

"Yeah, her real name is Natasha Romanov and she's what's known as a Black Widow, Russian spy." He explains. 

"A Russian spy?" Janice asks. "Is Russia trying to infiltrate Stark Industries?" 

"Most likely." Mr. Stark waves a hand at that as if it's not a big deal. "She defected though, so we're looking at fraud from our own intelligence agencies. Due to how well you handled this threat I'm going to place you and Sally here on a review board, the job will come with a handsome raise." 

"A review board?" Janice asks, "What exactly would the job entail?" 

"Well, with Jarvis help you would be looking for SHIELD agents attempting to infiltrate the company and working with the FBI to handle any attempted corporate espionage." He explains. "Every individual applying to work in this building or with me or Ms. Potts would be screened by you. Jarvis has your new contracts, they should be in your email," both of their starkpads lit up with a notification. "now." 

"Mr. Stark, I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this." Sally says, and Janice can't help but agree, this is a big job. 

"That's understandable, read over the contract if you don't sign you'll still receive the bonus mentioned for finding and weeding out Ms. Romanoff." He explains, and it's only then that Janice noticed how pale he looks. It seems Sally has noticed too. 

"Mr. Stark are you okay?" She asks, and the man wobbles slightly on his feet. 

"Quite alright, thank you for your time ladies." He says, and then he's gone. 

"Was he drunk?" Sally asks, turning to Janice. 

"Somehow I doubt that." She mutters. 

It isn't until later, after they've taken the job, and stopped a few attempts by SHIELD to infiltrate that it hits the news. 

Palladium Poisoning, and he cured it himself. 


End file.
